Broken Dolls
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: "Pretty, flawless. Like a doll. Such a gorgeous creature. What are you, darling?" That's what we wanted to know too. What are we? AU crossover, Seiju x Kuroko


**Dolls © naked ape**

* * *

Tokkei, abbreviation for Tokubetsu Shinkeishikkou Keinukan Butai, or Official Unit For Punishment and Special Executions, were made from forty seven talented young man, with above average fighting skill. Tokkei divided into different groups of three, which was known soon, by the brutality of their act. No mercy, no feelings, heartless. They called as Dolls. But then, the group of terrorist, called themself Dolls Hunters was born. Hunting down the Dolls and stop their brutality of executing criminal was their top priority. But it were changed.

* * *

"Seiju, do not act without any order from me. That goes to you too, Usaki." a man with honey brown hair, complete with white long over coat as his uniform strolled around the deserted hallway. He aimed his gun whenever he heard a suspicious noises. Shouta Mikoshiba, his name, were the captain of the first brigade and also, a captain for whole brigades of Tokkei.

His ability cannot be denied. One hundred percent of accuracy in every mission. And also, one hundred percent of success in every mission he attended. Along with his team mates, Seiju Shikibu and Usaki Toudou, the first brigade are undefeatable.

"Shouta-kun, I found something in room number 109." he heard an almost feminine voice from his wireless communicating device. He's sure that it was Seiju, the vice captain, whose reported. Immediately, he went to the room which the vice captain mentioned earlier. He turned the door knob and stepped inside. Careful to not break anything that possibly an evidence.

"Captain." his head turned to saw the short blonde, Usaki, who was also the new guy in the first brigade, crouching on the floor, pointing at the bloodied knife with his flashlight. "Vice Captain Shikibu said that he found this knife laying around on this floor, just like now." the young member pushed up the spectacles on the bridge of his nose and looked around. Searching for the figure with long, dark blue hair. But he found none. "Vice Captain wasn't here when he told me to go in this room." the blond's eyes was flickered with worry.

"Seiju could took a great care of himself. He's just a forgetful person. But it won't hurt to find him before he do anything crazy." Shouta turned on his heels and headed outside. Usaki trailing behind him. Eyes filled with cautions. "Don't give me that look. Seiju will be fine. We knew that this place is a trap from the start." the brunette snapped but managed to keep his voice low.

As soon as they had left the room, a loud beep echoed and a danger alarm flicked on Shouta's head. "RUN!" he shouted and dashed along with Usaki as far as they could. Fifteen seconds after that, the could hear a loud explosion from the previous room. The brunette's eyes narrowed at the sound. "This place is a complete trap." he grunted and his younger companion unsheathed his katana.

"It seems they set a trap with motion sensor. When people with the right group of number came in, it will trigger the trap, but not yet to explode it." Usaki explained firmly. His hands held the long sword in tight grip. "example, when the two of us went inside the room, the trap will be activated. And when we get out of the room, it will trigger the bomb to explode in fifteen seconds." he continued as he saw the captain sighed.

"This isn't just a mere opponents." he exclaimed and he decided to contact the vice captain. "Seiju, coming in, can you hear me?" but he got none. It seems the line between their signal had been cut off. Or worse, hacked. "Damn." he cursed under his breath. "Split up. And do not get caught. We'll search for Seiju." he commanded and the young blond nodded in an agreement.

* * *

"Pretty, flawless. Like a doll. Such a gorgeous creature. What are you, darling?" a knife held his chin up, preventing him to do anything reckless, or he will be harmed. Seiju bit his lower lip to prevent any voices coming out from him. The sharp edge of the blade were cutting on his jaw, it hurts even it's just a scratch. "Do you lost your voice, darling? Do not worry. I am your saviour. I will release you from this cage." how disgusting. How dare this man touching him. He couldn't reach for his wire that was hidden beneath his right sleeve. He's completely paralyzed because of the drug that this man gave him a couple of minutes ago.

His sapphire orbs gazed at the shadowed figure in front of him, and he almost lunged forward to knock the figure out to his sense. Or better, kill him. His blue eyes darkened and he let out a hollow smile. "I am a doll. I do not have a worry, if I must kill a scum like you." his smile widen and he moved his fingers to grab the edge of his cutting wire before throwing it to the figure. The sharp edge stabbed right into that figure's neck.

He let out a triumph smile, but soon faded when he heard a click of trigger behind him. The cold steel of the gun made a contact with his neck. He could saw another shadowed figure from the corner of his eyes. "Any last words, Vice Captain?"

Seiju smirked unconsciously. He let his dark blue strands covering half of his face. "Unfortunately, I will not be the one who are going to say those last words." he turned around in a flash. The cutting wire swung around as he do so. Injuring the said figure in process. Seiju giggled at the sight of the man who was crumpled helplessly on the ground. "It's too early for you to send me to grave." he stood in front of the man, his shadow looming over the figure. "Goodbye?" the smirk came and he threw the wire, aiming for the man's chest.

"Seiju! Do not kill!" his head lifted and he turned around to saw a certain brunette captain approaching him. "Do not kill." the captain repeated and the vice captain hung his head low while apologizing. But-

BANG!

* * *

Usaki ran as fast as he could to find the vice captain. He clutched the fabric on his chest, his hair soaked from his sweat and stuck to his forehead. He had a bad feeling so suddenly. "This is bad." he whispered. But his long run stopped by a bunch of male with bandages around their faces, whose blocked his way. The Dolls Hunters.

What a waste of time. The blond thought as he withdrew his katana from the leather sheath. One of the Hunters charged and aiming their sword at Usaki. But the blond managed to counter the attack and send the Hunters flying only to crash into the wall. He did the same at the other Hunters who tried to attack him from his blind spot. His response were slowed and rewarded by a slight cut on his left shoulder.

BANG!

His eyes widen in panic. He heard a gunshot nearby. He must act fast. Usaki gritted his teeth and he spun on his heels to head to the source of the gunshot. "Please, Captain, Vice Captain, be safe."

* * *

"Shouta-kun.." a faint and weak voice brought him back to his senses. He stared at the doll like male in his arms. His long dark blue hair stained by the crimson liquid from the vice president's own chest. The bulletproof vest. Why it didn't protect him?! The brunette almost yelled in frustration. His honey colored eyes glared at the culprit before contacting their head quarter.

"I want those medic team pick Seiju as fast as they could." he barely contained his anger as he spoke to the microphone of his wireless device. He hissed a bit when he saw the blue haired male's eyes started to drop. "Don't you dare to sleep, Seiju. I'm going to kill you, if you dare." he demanded, though the worry were dominating his voice more. The injured man only gave him a faint smile.

"Captain!" Usaki ran to approach both of them, immediately kneeled down after he saw the vice captain's condition. "He'll survive." the blond tried to comfort his captain and, himself. No one ever saw Seiju got badly injured like now. He barely had a scratch every time they attend the missions. His eyes almost teared up when he stared at the beautiful form of their vice captain.

His face were flawless and smooth like porcelain doll. His lashes were long, and those sapphire eyes are stunning. Those dark blue locks framed his feminine face perfectly. Almost like a masterpiece of a great artist. Like an angel. But somehow, both of the conscious male doesn't like the look. They doesn't want to see it in the funeral.

No, Seiju Shikibu will survive. He will.

* * *

"He barely survived. The bullet missed his heart a few millimetres. It's a miracle that he made it." a doctor with thin mustache smiled at the first brigade members, Shouta Mikoshiba, and Usaki Toudou, who let a sigh of relief. The doctor knew that both of them lost their partners and beloved person, so, it's normal for them to be panicked and uneasy at the vice captain's critical condition. "He might be awaken soon. Please be quiet when you visit him." and the doctor swear he almost face palmed as the Tokkai members rushed into Seiju Shikibu's room.

"Get off my way, brat. You wait outside while I talk to that guy." Shouta said as he pushed Usaki away from the door. He swear he will us violence if the boy doesn't give up. But their bickering stopped when they heard a faint chuckle from a familiar, injured vice captain.

"Both of you are noisy. Shouta-kun, Usaki-kun." Seiju said as he gave them a weak smile. The captain and the new member immediately went inside, in a very quiet manner.

"How's your condition?" the brunette dragged an empty chair at the corner of the room to the vice captain's bed side. He sat on it and stared at the injured man in front of him. "What did you feel?" panic kicking in at his senses when Seiju closed his mind. But a light pat from a certain blond brought him back.

"Captain, I think we should let him rest some more." Usaki mentioned as he pushed the bell to alert the nurse. "Let's talk to him later." the blond smiled and the brunette sighed as he went outside.

* * *

"S-Shouta-kun! It's hurt!" a man with long dark blue hair whined as he rubbed his red, and abused cheek, from Shota Mikoshiba's deadly pinch. He pouted a bit but the captain of the first brigade ignored him. He sighed and looked out of the window of their car. Trying to avert away his mind.

Seiju Mikashibu, the name of the young vice captain, closed his eyes and he leaned into the comfortable seat. It's the third days after he recovered, but he insisted to went into the mission rather than doing nothing, like rest in the hospital. He glanced at the captain, and from the corner of his eyes, he could tell that Shouta were holding back his anger. "Do not make me repeat this, Seiju. Go back to the headquarter, rest." he shook his head and he could hear a loud grunt from the captain.

"I'll be fine, Shouta-kun. I'm healed." he gave the older man a smile and he he rested his right hand on top of his half healed wound at his chest. "It will be a trouble if I died. Right?" he let out a chuckle and not realized that the brunette were staring at him with with worry.

"This isn't a mere mission. We'll face the Doll Hunters, and it might put you in danger."

"Then, we just need to finish it up fast, before I reached my limits."

* * *

Kuroko no basuke cast will appeared at the next chapter.

reviews?


End file.
